a scary ski trip
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: Bridget gets invited to her freinds ski lodge and then her and her freinds get stranded. One of them is a killer. Whos is it. Read it find out. rated for minor vilolence
1. Default Chapter

This is my first 8 simple rules story. The whole story is told form Bridget's POV.

I sat in the limo staring outside. My best friend Lisa and her boyfriend Josh sat beside me on my left. On my right there was a boy I had never met before. He said his name was Tim. We were on the way to my friend Kim's ski lodge.

"Tim how you know Kim" I asked Tim.

"Are fathers work together" he replied.

We finally pulled up to a big mansion. The driver started to pull are stuff out of the trunk.

"Where's Kim" Josh asked me.

"She told me she was driving herself up in her parent's jeep" I replied.

Then a saw a blue jeep pull up. Kim stepped out. She was wearing a new pink parka.

"Hey everyone" She said.

We put are ski's in the ski locker that was outside and walked inside. The house was really dark. I found a light switch and turned it on. There sitting on the living room couch was a boy and girl.

A cliffhanger ma ha ha. Please review and I will put the next chapter up.


	2. kim meet sarah sarah meet kim

" Alex what are you doing here. Your family had the ski lodge last weekend" Kim said to the boy.

" Who's that" the girl said.

"Sarah meet kim. Kim meet Sarah" the boy who Kim said was alex said.

"Why are you here Alex" Kim asked him.

"Well you see my family is going to a family renunion and I don't want to go so I came here instead" Alex replied.

"Well I guess you can stay." Kim told him.

" Are you going to interduce us" Tim asked Kim

"I'm sorry Alex this is Bridget,Lisa,Tim and josh kim said and pointed to all of us " This is my friend Alex and his friend Sarah" she added.

" Where should we put are stuff" Lisa asked Kim.

"in the main bedroom there is a bunk bed so Alex you can share that with Josh. Tim you can sleep in the room beside mine and bridget and Lisa can share the room across from mine" Kim said to all of us.

We all walked to are rooms to start packing.

1 hour later me Lisa and I walked to the living room. The boys had already started a fire in the fireplace and Kim was sitting on the couch reading and Sarah was filing her nails. I looked out the window and saw that it was starting to snow.

" Its snowing" I said

" I hope we can go skiing tomorrow" Kim said.

" What if we can't" Tim said

" I hope we can because I suck at trivial pursuit and charades is boring" Kim replied.

" I have a idea" Sarah said.

" What" Kim said

" Lets play truth or dare" Sarah said.

" That's a great idea" I replied

I had no idea the game would turn out so bad.

That's all for now but if you review I will post more soon.


	3. wheres kim and tim

Hey every one here's chapter 3.

"Bridget truth or dare" Kim asked me.

"Truth" I said

"What is a secret you wished you never knew" Kim said.

"I wish I didn't know about the girl on my spring break trip to Florida I replied as I glanced at Josh.

"Kim who's the worst boy you have ever kissed" Lisa asked Kim.

"Good question Lisa" She replied. Kim Looked at Tim. "I have to tell the truth" She said. Tim picked up the fire poker and started to chase Kim around the house.

"I was kidding" she said.

They both went back to sit on the couch and Tim blushed.

"Alex truth or dare" Kim asked him

"Dare" Alex replied

"Put your coats on and come outside" Kim said.

"We grabbed our coats out of the closet and went outside.

Kim went in the garage and took out a Frisbee. She threw it on the roof.

"Your dare is to climb up the drain pipe and get the Frisbee down "Kim said

"Ok sure" Alex replied. He started to climb got the Frisbee in his hands and climbed back down.

"That was too easy." He said.

We walked back inside and Kim said "Its getting late I'm going to bed".

"So am I" I said. I walked in my room and changed into my pajamas. And got in to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the girl in Florida. My sister and I were visiting my grandma. One day Kerry and I went to the beach and I saw Josh kissing some girl. I kept thinking of Lisa. I almost called her but I didn't want her to be upset. Finally I fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock beside my bed and it said 7:30. I looked at the bed beside me and saw that Lisa was already awake. I got out of bed and walked in the kitchen, Sarah was making pancakes. Everyone else was sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice.

"Where's Kim and Tim" I said.

"I don't know maybe there still sleeping" Alex said.

"Probably" I replied

Sarah put are pancakes on plates and gave them to us. We ate in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

When we had finished breakfast and we were cleaning up I realized Kim and Tim were still not awake.

"Shouldn't Kim wake up and entertain us" I said.

"I know I sit next to her in math and all she was talking about on Monday was how she wakes up at 5:00 AM every morning" Josh said.

"Do you want me to check Kim's room" I said.

"Sure and I will check Tim's room" Josh said.

When I walked into Kim's room I saw that the bed was neatly made and Kim hadn't unpacked yet. I realized something was wrong. I walked back into the kitchen along with Josh.

"Is Kim still in bed" Lisa said.

"The bed wasn't slept in and she never unpacked." I said.

"Same with Tim's room" Josh said.

"Wait a minute. Last night around midnight I got thirsty so I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and I saw Kim leaving. When I asked her where she was going she said she was getting more firewood" Sarah said.

" Ok then Lets check the firewood pile in the living room and see if there is more firewood then there was last night" Lisa said.

We all walked into the living room and there was one log left just like last night.

"Look out the window" Alex said.

We all looked out the window and saw that Kim's jeep was gone. I gasped. We were trapped.

"Where do you think she went" Sarah said.

"Maybe her and josh are playing a prank on us" Alex said.

"That has to be it" I said. So we all went to living room to wait.

**30 minutes later**

"I don't think it's a prank" Lisa said.

"I'm going to look out side" Alex said.

"I'll come to" I replied.

Alex and I walked around outside looking for tire tracks and foot prints. The fresh layer of snow covered them. We started to walk back inside. When we passed the ski locker I saw something shiny sticking out of the crack. The combination lock was broken. I opened the door and a body fell out. I screamed. Alex ran over to me and looked down. It was Kim's body. Everybody else heard me scream and came outside as well. They all saw Kim's body and the knife in her back.

Because it was cold out we all walked back inside and Josh carried the body to the garage. We all sat down at the kitchen table. Sarah was crying. Alex was comforting her. Lisa was making hot chocolate and I was also comforting Sarah. Josh walked back in.

"Do you think Tim killed her?" Alex said.

"Maybe" Lisa said

"We should call the police" I said.

"Please don't call the police" Alex said.

"Why" Lisa said.

"Are parents don't know we came here and if the police come they will tell are parents" Sarah said.

"Why didn't you tell your parents you were coming" Josh replied.

"Well we wanted some time away from them. You know how annoying they can be" Alex said.

"Believe me I know" I said to Alex.

"I'm going to go search Tim's room for murder weapons" Alex said.

Alex walked into Tim's room. Five minutes later he walked back to the kitchen.

"Maybe someone should check Kim's room" I suggested.

"I will" Lisa said.

We were all sitting around the table when Lisa walked into the kitchen. She was carrying a piece of paper.

"I found this note on Kim's Dresser" she said.

"What does it say" Josh said.

"Here we will all take turns reading it" Lisa replied.

We all passed it around. When Sarah passed it to me I Read it right away.

_Dear Kim,_

_I have a Gift for you. I will give it to you tonight at midnight. Meet me behind the wood piles. Sincerely Tim_

"He tricked her" I said.

"That son of a bitch" Sarah said.

"Can we please call the police" Lisa said.

"Fine" Alex said. He walked to the phone and picked up the phone. He hung it up again.

"The phone lines are out" he said.

"It must be the storm" Sarah said.

"Oh my god" Lisa said.

"What is it" Josh asked her.

"Look outside" Lisa replied.

We all looked outside. There was Tim. He was banging on the glass door.

"Don't let him in here" I said.

He banged on the door harder.

"But look how cold he is" Sarah asked.

"Fine open it" I said.

Lisa walked over to the door and opened it.

"I can't believe you killed Kim. You are such an asshole" Alex yelled as soon as Tim walked in the door.

"What the hell. I didn't kill Kim I didn't even know she was dead" Tim replied.

"You didn't know" Sarah said.

"Here let me explain. I needed to leave. I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to leave. I took the jeep and drove but the snow was coming down to hard and I got lost and then the car broke down so I got out. I was in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't find any civilization. Finally I saw a general store. They gave me the directions back here and I did not kill Kim" Tim said.

"Are you telling the truth" Josh said.

"Yes I swear I did not touch her" Tim said.

"Then why did we find that note on her dresser that said it was from you" Sarah said.

"I didn't write it" Tim said.

"Wait a minute" I said.

"What is it" Lisa asked me.

"What color pen is in the note" I asked.

"Red. Why do you want to know" Sarah said.

"Tim can we look in your room" I said.

"Why" he replied.

"I want to see if there is a red pen in your room" I replied.

"Fine look but there isn't going to be one" he said

I walked in his room. I looked in all his pants pockets. All the drawers. And his coat pocket. The pen wasn't there.

I walked back into the kitchen.

"There is no pen" I said

"Told you so" he told me.

Then I realized one of these people was a murderer. I had to get out. I went in the closet where we had hung our coats up. I couldn't find my new blue parka.

"What are you doing" Sarah said.

"Looking for my jacket" I replied

"Why" Sarah asked

"I have to get out one if us is a murderer." I said. Then I remembered the blue parka Kim was wearing when her body fell out of the locker.

"Okay whatever" Sarah replied.

When she was back in the kitchen I walked outside to the garage. I opened the door. Kim's body was in the corner. I took a flash light of one of the shelves and shined it at Kim. She was wearing my jacket. I ran inside because it was cold. Then I grabbed a coat out of the closet. It was way too big on me. I figured it was Josh's coat. I ran out the door and started running toward the hill that led into the town. I felt something in the pocket. I took it out. It was a pen. The cap was red. I realized Josh had killed Kim. Josh was chasing me. I ran faster. He was taller then me so he caught up easily.

"Bridget was the hell are you doing" he yelled. He had me pinned to the ground.

"YOU MURDERER YOU KILLED KIM. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU. YOU MANIAC." I screamed

"Bridget what's wrong where's the proof I killed Kim." He said

"The pen. This pen is red." I said.

"That's not my pen." He replied.

"Are you saying this is a setup? Someone playing a trick on you" I asked Josh.

"Yes now come on Bridge I'm freezing"

I realized he had no coat. We walked back inside together.

Sarah handed Josh a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry for running away" I told everyone.

"It's ok" Alex said.

"We have all had enough excitement for one night. Lets all go to bed now" Lisa said.

"Good idea" Tim replied.

We walked into are rooms. But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get the image of Kim's face out of mind.


End file.
